1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to transferring heat from heat-generating elements in downhole applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil and gas are recovered from subterranean geological formations by means of oil wells or wellbores drilled through one or more oil producing formation. A variety of tools are used during the drilling of the wellbore and prior to the completion of a wellbore to provide information about various parameters relating to the formations surrounding the wellbore. These tools typically include a variety of sensors, electrical and electronic components, and other devices that can generate heat while in operation. The wellbore temperatures can vary from ambient to above 500° F. (about 260° C.) and pressures from atmospheric to above 20,000 psi (about 137.8 mega pascals). Temperature and pressure conditions such as these can have an adverse effect on instruments used downhole. Heat especially can be undesirable for tools having electronic components. In some instances, excess heat can cause electronic components to work more slowly or even fail. Therefore, it is desirable to maintain certain components of the downhole tools to desired temperature or to transfer heat-away from such components.
The disclosure herein provides an apparatus and method for transferring heat away from certain components in downhole tools.